The Battle of the Brains
by Shinigami117
Summary: Who would win, Lelouch or Light? This is my answer. Make sure to read my author notes. Review please!


**_The _****_Battle_****_ of the Brains_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_AN:This takes place somewhere before R2 and somewhere before Light briefly lost his memories of his death note._**

**_

* * *

_**

Lelouch strolled along through the halls of the school making his way to his next class. He was currently thinking about the best way to grind Brittania into dust.

_I wish there was someone out there as devious as me to fight. It would be a__ lot less boring than fighting these idiots_ Lelouch thought. The only person who had ever even came close was Schneizel, but Lelouch knew he could beat even him. Lelouch stopped as he heard a voice.

_"Do you really want a challenge from a like mind?"_ a female voice asked him.

"Who are you?" Lelouch asked. His eyes widened as he realized that no one was in the hall. "And where are you?" He questioned.

_"I am the one who creates unrealistic worlds known as fanfics. If I say something happens, it does."_ she said. She completely ignored his second question.

"I've had enough mysterious women who refuse to give me worthwhile answers in my life. So go away!" Lelouch growled.

_"Sorry, but I'm the__ author so you can't get rid of me,"_ she replied.

"Author of what?" Lelouch asked.

_"That's not important.__ Now then, please answer my earlier question,"_ she replied.

"No, I don't won't a challenge cause I'm sure there will be a catch to all this," he snapped.

_"Well, I'm not giving you a choice,"_ she responded.

"Then why did you ask?" Lelouch asked.

_"Cause I felt like it,"_ she replied cheerfully.

"Well that was the dumbest answer I've ever he-" he began to say. He was teleported away before he could finish.

* * *

**_Several Minutes Later_**

**_

* * *

_**

_Where am I? What just happened?_ Lelouch wondered. "You gonna answer?" he demanded. There was no reply. "Guess I'm on my on..." he muttered.

"Look mommy, that man is talking to himself!" a little girl said as she walked by.

_Good, at least I'm in a city, I can ask someone where I'm at_ he thought. "Excuse me, what country is this exactly?" Lelouch asked a man.

"Are you serious? Well, Japan last time I checked," the man scoffed.

"Thank you," Lelouch said before leaving. _Well at least I'm still in the same country. Area 11 seems__ different though... _he thought. "What year is this?" he asked a woman.

"20?**_(AN:I don't know what year it would be)_**" she answered while giving him strange looks.

_That's what's different! This is the past, even before __Japan__ and Britannia were at war!_ He thought in shock. "What's the news on the Britannian Empire?" he asked a young girl.

"The what? I've never heard of it," she said before walking off.

_Huh? Well that's strange..._ he thought. He walked along unsure of what to do. He sat on a bench near a school and put his head in his hands. _I've got to figure this out..._ he thought drearily.

"Is something wrong?" someone asked. He looked up to see a boy about his age with brown hair looking at him.

"I'm just lost," he said quickly.

"Pretty bad apparently, you looked like someone just died," he said.

"Oh, well, truth be told, I'm not even in the right city," he said.

"Really? How did that happen?" the boy asked.

"It's a long story," Lelouch said.

"Can I do anything to help?" he asked.

"I don't think so," Lelouch said with a sigh.

"My father's the chief of police, maybe he can help," he said.

"It's worth a try," Lelouch said.

"Come with me to my house, he should be home tonight. I would call him but I can't, he's having an important meeting," he said. "Oh, by the way, my name is Light Yagami," Light said.

"Mine is Lelouch Lamperouge," Lelouch replied.

* * *

**_At Light's House_**

**_

* * *

_**

"Hey, who's that?" Sayu asked as Light and Lelouch stepped through the door.

"He's apparently lost and I told him dad might be able to help him," Light said.

"Picking up strange men? Well, at least it's not a girl," his mom said as she walked into the room.

"Mom, do you know what time dad is going to be home?" Light asked.

"Around 8:30 P.M." she answered.

"I guess you're going to be here a while, sorry," Light said.

"No, I'm the one who should apologize," Lelouch said.

"We haven't had a guest in a while, especially not one as cute as you," Sayu said with a wink.

_Oh no, I even have fangirls here_ Lelouch whined to himself.

"You can come to my room," Light said. Lelouch followed him. "Where do you live?" Light asked.

"I live with my younger sister at Ashford Academy," Lelouch said.

"How did you end up here?" Light asked.

"As I said before, it's a long story," Lelouch said.

"You're not telling me much, are you?" Light said.

"No, but if I did tell you, you wouldn't believe me," Lelouch said.

"I've seen plenty of weird things. This can't be too unbelievable," Light said.

"Well. I was heading to my next class when I heard a strange voice, next thing I knew I was here. I also discovered this is the past," Lelouch said.

"That's quite a story, if that's true then my dad won't be able to help," Light said with a smirk. "I didn't expect you to believe me. I'll leave if you want," Lelouch said.

"No, I'm sorry, I'm not sure rather to believe you or not, I mean, do you have proof?" Light asked.

"No, I'm not even sure this is real, I'm beginning to think it's just a dream," Lelouch said with a sigh. They sat in silence for a while.

"I won't tell anyone about this," Light said.

"Thanks. Could I watch tv?" Lelouch asked.

"Yeah, go right ahead," Light said. Lelouch watched the news with interest. Then it started talking about Kira and L.

"Kira? L? Who are they?" Lelouch asked.

"Kira is a mass murder with mysterious powers according to some. Others just say he's talented and has lots of people helping him. L is the legendary detective trying to stop him," Light explained.

"How many people has he killed? And for what purpose?" Lelouch asked.

"He's killed an uncountable number of people, all criminals. Some say he's our savior, others say he's just a murderer," Light said.

"Which do you think?" Lelouch asked.

"I think he's doing good. After all, if it wasn't for him some of these criminals would have never been punished," Light said.

"But did they all do crimes worthy of death?" Lelouch asked.

"It doesn't matter what crime they committed, they are all punished," Light said.

"Even something as simple as stealing a purse?" Lelouch questioned.

"Yes, if enough criminals are killed, then crime will stop, or so he says," Light said.

"How foolish, you can't stop crime. As long as people exist there will always be crime. You would have to take away all free will to stop it, and that would be a crime itself," Lelouch said.

"Crime rates have dropped drastically since..." Light began.

"Kira and his followers are naive. He won't live forever. As soon as he dies crime will start up again," Lelouch said.

"Not if he finds someone to take his place," Light argued.

"What if they decide to kill people the original didn't want killed? Or they do something foolish and get caught and let kira's secret out?" Lelouch questioned. Light stayed silent. "Also, what's the point of life without free will? It's not even a real life," Lelouch said.

"Would you rather keep murder, thievery, and rape?" Light questioned.

"If it means losing free will, then yes," Lelouch said. Light grumbled and walked out of the room. Lelouch smirked and then turned back to the TV.

_Who is this idiot? He sounds like L!_ Light thought angrily._ Well, if he gets in my way, I'll take him out..._ Meanwhile Lelouch was on the internet looking for more information on L.

_This guy sounds interesting, I wonder if I could find him some how... _Lelouch thought.

* * *

**_Several Hours Later_**

**_

* * *

_**

Light was pouting and Lelouch was smirking. Lelouch has challenged him to chess and he had beaten him every time.

_This guy's a tactical genius!__ Then again, this is only chess, in a true battle of wits I'm sure I could take him_ Light thought. Sayu was enjoying watching her brother be humiliated.

"Go Lelouch!" she cheered.

"Shut up!" Light snapped.

"Sore loser are we?" Lelouch taunted.

"You shut up too," Light growled. Lelouch just smirked. They heard the front door open.

"Dad's home!" Sayu said cheerfully. He came into the living room.

"Who is this?" he asked when he noticed Lelouch.

"His name is Lelouch, he needs your help, apparently he's lost," Light said.

"What your son said is true, but right now I'm not worried about that. Could we talk in private?" Lelouch asked.

"I guess," Chief Yagami said. Everyone else left them alone. Lelouch's eye began to glow.

"I need you to answer some questions," Lelouch said. "Do you know where L is?" Lelouch asked.

"Yes," Chief Yagami replied.

"When will you be meeting with him next?" Lelouch asked.

"Tomorrow at 7:30 A.M." he answered.

"Could you tell me his location?" Lelouch asked. Chief Yagami told him his exact location. "Thank you," Lelouch said with a grin. Lelouch canceled the geass.

"Well, what do you need?" Chief Yagami asked.

"I was wondering if I could stay here tonight?" Lelouch asked politely.

"Sure," Chief Yagami said kindly.

"Thank you, I'll sleep on the couch," Lelouch said.

* * *

**_The Next Day at _****_7:00 A.M._**

**_

* * *

_**

Lelouch had gotten himself up at 7:00 A.M. and prepared to go. He went to the hotel Yagami had described. Then he went to the room and knocked on the door.

"You're early," L said.

"Oh, am I?" Lelouch said as he walked in.

"Who are you?" L demanded.

"I am here to speak to L, who I'm guessing is you," Lelouch said calmly.

"How did you know about my location? L asked.

"I have my ways, and they could be useful for catching Kira," Lelouch said.

"How do I know you're not Kira?" L asked.

"That's true, you can't trust me unless you know for certain I am not," Lelouch said. "I wish to tell you my story, as unbelievable as it may sound. Then it will be up to you to decide what to do with me," Lelouch said.

"Fine, let's here it. But first, I need to remove all weapons and electronic devices from you," L said. He only found a cell phone on him. "Now please, take a seat," L said. Lelouch sat down across from L.

"I don't come from this time or world. In my time, the Britannian empire rules one-third of the world, Japan included. Japan has been renamed Area 11 and the people, Elevens. The empire is cruel and treats them no better than dogs. I am a Brittanian prince, named Lelouch Lamperouge. I hate the empire and my father, the emperor. I have a little sister named Nunnally who is blind and crippled. I live in Japan with her. I obtained a power, known as Geass, it gives me the ability to make anyone do as I please. For instance, I was able to find this place by using it on Yagami. At my command, he told me everything I needed to know. I was going to my next class when I heard a strange, female voice. She teleported me hear where I learned about both you and Kira," Lelouch said.

"And I'm expected to believe all that?" L said skeptically.

"No, But I will show you my power, I just require someone to use it on," Lelouch said.

"Why not me?" L asked.

"Because you would have no memory of me using it on you, no one does," Lelouch explained.

"How about hotel service?" L suggested.

"That would be perfect," Lelouch said. A young girl came into the room.

"What do you need?" she asked. Lelouch's eye began to glow.

"Could you hand me your wallet and car keys?" he ordered.

"Yes, here you go," she said as she handed them to him. He accepted them and put them in his pocket. She blinked for a moment and then repeated her earlier question. "We don't need anything, it's already taken care of," Lelouch said. She left.

"That was a nice trick but you just stole from that woman," L said.

"Don't worry, I'll give them to lost and found. Do you need me to show another example of my Geass?" Lelouch asked.

"No, that's enough. What do you want with me?" L asked.

"To help you catch Kira. Do you have a suspect? Or should I ask, do you suspect Light Yagami?" Lelouch asked.

"Yes, I do, how did you know this?" L asked.

"Just a lucky guess, his father is working with you and he seems to be a strong supporter of Kira. In fact, I talked with him the other day about it. He seemed very defensive of Kira and his followers," Lelouch said.

"I'm sure most of his followers would be," L said.

"That's true, but it can't be a coincidence he was the first person I truly met in this world," Lelouch said.

"How can you help me?" L asked.

"We can bring Light in for questioning. I can use my Geass to make him tell us the truth. Of course, you could think he was in on it and this is all just a trick, but me getting here and finding you so easy should show you how serious I am," Lelouch said.

"Hmmm, well, wait for the others to get here," L said. Lelouch just nodded. He looked around the room and spotted some old board games for people staying at the hotel. He walked over and pulled out a chess board.

"Care to play?" he asked.

"Ok," L said. They played several matches and Lelouch won every time.

"I've never been beaten so badly, you're quite the strategist aren't you?" L said.

"I've only been beaten by my half brother Schneizel," Lelouch said.

* * *

**_Several Hours Later_**

**_

* * *

_**

The others had arrived and things had been explained to them. After a while they decided to have Lelouch question Light. He would do it at the hotel but not tell Light what was going on.

"I'll tell Light that Lelouch is staying here now and he wishes for Light to visit him," Chief Yagami said.

"And I'll use Geass to get a free room and you can set up cameras there," Lelouch said.

* * *

**_Sometime Later_**

**_

* * *

_**

"Hey, Lelouch," Light said as he came in. "Dad got off early and said you wanted some company. Why didn't you ask my sis?" Light teased.

"I've got enough fangirls to deal with thank you," Lelouch replied. His eye began to glow. "I need you to answer all of my questions truthfully," Lelouch ordered.

"Yes, I will try my best," Light said.

"Are you Kira?" Lelouch asked.

"Yes," Light answered. Everyone gasped.

"There's no way it could be that easy!" Matsuda exclaimed.

"What is the tool you used to kill these people?" Lelouch asked. Light then told him about the Death Note and its rules and powers. He also told him where it was hidden and how to get it. Lelouch grinned as he canceled the Geass. Light blinked. "Want to play chess?" Lelouch asked.

"Ok, and I'm sure to beat you this time," Light said cockily.

"Oh, really? Well, we'll see," Lelouch said. They played chess while the others (other than L) retrieved the death note. They then returned to the hotel.

"We should test if it's real," L said.

"On who?" Matsuda asked.

"How about Light? If it's real then he's would be executed anyway," L said.

"No! Not my son!" Chief Yagami exclaimed.

"I'll do it," Lelouch said.

"Why aren't you with Light?" L asked.

"I told him I needed to talk with someone on the phone in private and that I would only be a minute," Lelouch said. They all went to his room. "Who are all these people? What's going on?" Light asked. Lelouch held up the death note.

"It seems it's checkmate once again, Kira," Lelouch said with a smirk.

"What? I'm not Kira, this is a joke, right?" Light said with a frightened look. Lelouch began to write his name when L stopped him.

"Are you sure you want to do this? It says the user's soul is cursed," L warned.

"Ha! My soul is already cursed! I've killed countless people in my world, one more won't make a difference," Lelouch said coldly. Everyone stared at him in surprise. Lelouch wrote his name down and shortly after, he died. They checked his pulse to confirm. Chief Yagami was crying and L was giving Lelouch a strange look.

"Could I see that please?" L asked.

"Sure, this is your case after all," Lelouch said as he handed him the death note.

"Lelouch Lamperouge, do you know how you will get back to your world?" L asked.

"No, and I might as well stop hiding it, my name is Lelouch vi Britannia," Lelouch said.

"Why did you hide it at first?" L asked.

"I don't know, just out of instinct I guess," Lelouch said.

"You should have continued to listen to your instincts," L said. He then wrote his name down.

"Why! ? How could you do this! ?" Lelouch screamed.

"That power cannot be allowed to exist," L said simply.

"I've been betrayed once agai-!" Lelouch then died. Lelouch sat up. _What a weird dream..._ he thought. He realized that he was sweating. _It seemed so real... _he thought. He dozed off.

_"Good night,"_ a female voice whispered

* * *

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything from Code Geass or Death Note._**

**_AN: Yep, it was all a dream... or was it? Only Lelouch's twisted mind could dream something like that! __He must watch too much Adult Swim lol. By the way, this is only a test story, I plan on making a better crossover sometime._**


End file.
